


Ночные туманы опускаются с солнцем, олени идут с волками

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: Расставив сети, не запутайся в них сама.





	

Лидия тихо выдохнула, когда на бедро легко опустилась прохладная рука, мягко оглаживая горячую кожу и перемещаясь на поджавшийся живот. Следом за рукой шеи коснулось дыхание, отправляя по спине волну мурашек. Сухие губы невесомо прижались к зачастившему пульсу; оставляя влажную дорожку, перебрались к приоткрывшемуся рту, невесомо целуя.

— Отпусти, — прошелестело рядом с ухом, и Лидия тихо застонала, когда ладонь, поглаживая, легла на внутреннюю сторону бедра, осторожно двигаясь выше. — Ну же, Лидия. Отпусти!

Она резко села в кровати, просыпаясь — перед глазами мелькнуло молодое мужское лицо с теплыми янтарными глазами, искаженное злой гримасой. Белесая дымка отпрянула от кровати и, закручиваясь, потянулась к приоткрытому окну. Лидия поежилась — огонь в камине погас и ночная прохлада забралась в дом — и протянула руку, забирая со столика сушеные травы и кидая их к поленьям, тут же ярко вспыхнувшим. Фантомное ощущение прикосновений на коже отдалось мелкой дрожью, и Лидия усмехнулась.

Ночь опустила густой белый туман на лес. Лидия подошла к окну и положила ладони на прохладное гладкое дерево, склонила голову к плечу и пристально всмотрелась в видневшиеся за колышущимся маревом очертания деревьев. Застывшие на раме холодные капельки обожгли согревшиеся в тепле дома руки холодом. Собаки истошно лаяли, орошая землю клочьями белой пены, и рвались с цепей, скалясь на клубящийся туман, отвечающий им тихим угрожающим рычанием.

— Отпусти, Лидия, — снова вкрадчиво попросил тихий голос и в серо-черной темноте мелькнули очертания витых рогов.

— Ни за что на свете, — ответила она и улыбнулась, захлопывая ставни.

Она сорвала пучок травы, сушившейся над огнем камина, и растерла сухие стебельки в пальцах, пристально глядя белесую дымку за окном. Тихий шепот отразился от танцующих на стенах теней и превратившиеся в порошок травы вспыхнули на ладони, в одно мгновение перегорев до горячих тлеющих искорок. Собаки как по команде замолкли, когда туман поспешно скрылся в щелях между деревьями, теряясь в темноте ночи. Золотые глаза мелькнули напоследок в одиноком облаке, не успевшем вовремя укрыться с остальными. Из леса раздался угрожающий вой одинокого волка.

Шаману не следовало забредать в ее лес. Потому что поймать его теперь, когда земля, до самого основания пропитанная ее заговорами накрепко связала ему ноги — плевое дело. Поймать и спеленать по рукам тугими ведьмовскими нитями, обернуть вокруг шеи колючий обод из вымоченной в человеческой крови березовой коры, вскрыть грудь и забрать полное силы самой земли сердце. Лидия прикрыла глаза, уже как наяву чувствуя пробегающую по венам живую магию.

Шаманы, говорила бабушка, заплетая рыжие волосы Лидии в тугие косы и оборачивая их вокруг головы пушистыми венками, это сама Сила. Мы, ведьмы, можем навести порчу, убить человека, заговорив его воду или пищу. Можем сушить травы, лечить ими болезни или удобрять почву. А они — сама земля. Они слушают голоса духов, скрывающихся в деревьях или реках, могут вызывать дождь и одним взмахом руки погубить весь урожай пшеницы. Они живут вечно, сливаясь после смерти живой оболочки с растениями или животными, но им неподвластны, как нам, напрямую, люди. И в этом мы сильнее.

— А ты, ты встречала когда-нибудь _их_? — перебивала Лидия, задыхаясь от восторга и великолепия рисуемых воображением костров и ритуальных танцев.

— Ничего хорошего не случается, когда ведьма и шаман оказываются в одном месте, малышка, — отвечала бабушка, ласково похлопывая ее по плечу. — Но существует поверье, что ведьма, забравшая силу шамана, может стать всесильной. — Она щелкнула открывшую в немом восторге рот Лидию по носу и засмеялась.

Лидия улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям, переводя взгляд на лежащую рядом с огнем стрелу. Завтрашний день обещал стать судьбоносным. Она провела рукой по рыжим волосам, крупными кольцами спадающими до поясницы, накрутила прядку на палец, подняла на уровень глаз, рассматривая отливающие золотом волоски и, не жалея себя, дернула, вырывая с корнем. Огонь в камине полыхнул, раскидав трескучие искры по комнате и заглушив болезненное шипение. Зажатые в пальцах волоски затрепетали, словно на сквозняке. Лес за окном затих, прислушиваясь, и Лидия взглянула в темноту, насмешливо сощурившись.

— Не подглядывай.

Она подняла стрелу, острым наконечником надавила на подушечку пальца, выдавливая красную капельку, и быстро обвила рыжие волоски вокруг тонкого дерева, связывая себя с ним. Сила вспыхнула в груди, заставив на мгновение задохнуться от пьянящего ощущения вскипевшей в жилах крови, и убежала в тонко зазвеневшую стрелу.

Огонь зашипел и вновь погас. За спиной послышался тихий выдох, и Лидия обернулась, ожидаемо никого там не обнаружив.

Завтра начнется охота.

***

Солнце колебалось у самого горизонта, окрашивая медленно плывущие курчавые облака розовато-оранжевым. В лесу уже господствовали сумерки: тусклый вечерний свет не мог проникнуть сквозь листву высоких деревьев, раскинувших широкие кроны под самым небом и ловящих верхушками кровавые закатные отблески. Лидия выдохнула, остановившись у кромки деревьев, и крепко сжала рукоять лука, отозвавшегося тихим ободряющим звоном и пробежавшим по жилам разрядом концентрированной силы. И ступила в темноту леса, сразу же словно отрезавшего ее от еще светлой поляны.

Земля под ногами — ее земля — приветственно задрожала, встречая хозяйку, и Лидия прикрыла глаза, пытаясь расслышать сквозь громкий шорох листвы чужака. Треск костра впился в барабанные перепонки, заставив тихо зашипеть и замотать головой, отступая от невидимого пока огня. Она открыла глаза и уверенно пошла на фантомные отблески. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, отдаваясь монотонной пульсацией в висках, предвкушение разливалось по венам теплым густым молоком, позволяя не ощущать вечерней влажной прохлады.

Лидия отодвинула последнюю широкую ветку, отделяющую ее от шамана, и лицо обдало жаром. На крошечной выжженной полянке полыхал костер, пуская в небо столпы искр. Судя по почерневшим листьям близлежащих деревьев, разведен он был давно. Шаман стоял лицом к нему, раскинув длинные жилистые руки, покрасневшие от жара и почти черные от осевшей на них копоти.

— Привет, Лидия, — не оборачиваясь, поприветствовал он ее. — Ты нашла меня.

Лидия облизнулась, собирая соленую влагу с верхней губы, и достала из-за спины увитую рыжими прядями стрелу.

— Нашла, — согласилась она, вскидывая лук. — Ты зря забрел сюда, шаман. Ничего хорошего не случается, когда мы встречаемся, — повторила она сказанные когда-то бабушкой слова.

— Не случается, — согласился он. — Но неужели я тебе не понравился? Мне казалось, что тебе было приятно?

Лидия почувствовала, как сзади на плечи легли легкие руки и осторожно сжались на шее. Перед глазами поплыл белесый туман. Она резко мотнула головой, прогоняя наваждение. Шаман хмыкнул.

— Так что ты собираешься делать, Лидия? — спросил он, и тело его напряглось, словно готовясь к нападению.

Лидия дернулась.

Юноша обернулся, сверкнув золотистыми глазами, обнаженный и покрытый капельками пота, стекающими по красноватым в отблесках пламени костра плечам. Лидия поймала его торжествующий взгляд, но пальцы уже разжались, отпуская стрелу на волю. Тетива задрожала около лица, и юноша широко улыбнулся ей, у его ног клубился густой белый туман, а ладонь крепко сжимала пойманную стрелу. Из тумана раздалось тихое предупреждающее рычание.

— Спасибо, что поделилась, Лидия, — сказал знакомый голос, хотя, она готова была поклясться, шаман не раскрыл губ.

Он опустился на землю, одна рука потянулась к белому мареву, и то колыхнулось, уплотнилось, словно стремясь прижаться к ней как можно ближе. Шаман пристально вгляделся в ее стрелу.

— Ты очень сильная, — одобрительно сообщил он. — Но сказки о ведьмах, забиравших у шаманов силу, всего лишь сказки, ты знаешь? Все хотят стать сильнее, но наша сила просто убьет вас. Вы верите в эти сказки, а я ими воспользуюсь. Потому что единственное, на что не способны мы — это передавать свою силу друг другу.

Он улыбнулся снова, покосился на уже совсем черное небо, поднял руку с зажатой в ладони стрелой и, размахнувшись, опустил острие на предплечье, распарывая кожу. Алая кровь хлынула из разреза — земля с жадностью затянула несколько попавших на нее капель, остальной поток поглотил все тот же туман с мелькающей в нем черной шерстью. Полупрозрачный, соткавшийся из дымки волк зарычал, припадая на передние лапы и образ его задрожал, сверкающие ярко-голубым светом глаза с плескавшейся в них болью остановились на застывшей Лидии. Кровь толчками выплескивалась из длинного пореза на руке шамана, стекала по запястью и окропляла шкуру прижавшегося к земле зверя. И с каждой упавшей каплей Лидия чувствовала, как вытягивает, словно паразит, с помощью сделанной ей же самой стрелы, улыбающийся обнаженный юноша ее силы. Волк жалобно заскулил, и вдруг все его тело пронзила судорога — он сжался, задрожав, из распахнувшейся пасти стекла ниточка слюны, глаза подернулись белесой дымкой, словно клубящийся туман, вдруг исчезнувший, переместился туда. Шаман покачнулся, глаза его сверкнули, отразив язычок пламени костра и закатились. Простояв несколько секунд неподвижно, он повалился на замершего в неестественной позе волка. Последнее, что увидела Лидия, прежде чем сознание покинуло ее — меняющееся с громким хрустом звериное тело, принимающее очертания человека.

***

Голова кружилась, во рту стоял острый медный привкус крови. Лидия пошатнулась, схватившись за ограду, и сплюнула красную слюну. Очнувшись на обгоревшей земле, она едва смогла подняться на подгибающиеся ноги. Ни шамана, ни его волка видно не было, и она, привалившись к дереву, позволила себе передохнуть и попытаться нащупать хоть крупицу волшебства. Но кровь, всегда наполненная силой, сейчас словно с трудом проталкивалась по сжавшимся венам. Собаки, увидев хозяйку, тонко заскулили, скребя лапами землю. Лидия собралась с силами и сделала несколько шагов в сторону дома, стараясь сфокусироваться на темнеющем дверном проеме, расплывающимся и двоящимся в глазах, схватилась за ручку и с силой втолкнула себя внутрь, тут же падая на стоящую у окна лавку. Жалобный скулеж вдруг затих, и она с трудом подняла взгляд.

Между деревьями стоял мужчина. Лидия испуганно покосилась на притихших и прижавших уши собак. Всегда дремавшая в груди сила сейчас ощущалась выжженным дотла полем, и Лидия потянулась к тонкой длинной игле, воткнутой в плотную ткань шторы. Мужчина покачал головой и поймал ее взгляд — глаза цвета молодой весенней травы, казалось, обожгли Лидии радужку. Она почувствовала, как ладони коснулось что-то холодное, и отпрянула от окна — тонкая серебристая змейка глянула на нее прозрачными бусинами глаз с качнувшейся внутри них красной жидкостью, куснула острыми зубками ее кожу, обвилась вокруг запястья и застыла, вцепившись в собственный хвост.

Лидия попыталась было сбросить ее, но тщетно, а спустя мгновение покачнулась, вцепившись в дерево подоконника, чувствуя, как ее снова наполняет бесцеремонно отнятая сила, едва не переливаясь за край.

Лоб покрылся потом, она сглотнула ставшую вязкой слюну и посмотрела на все также молчаливо стоявшего между двумя исполинскими дубами мужчину. Он прижал руку к сердцу и склонил голову, словно выражая благодарность. А потом вдруг обернулся, будто услышав что-то, недоступное слуху Лидии. И спустя мгновение улыбнулся — его хмурое лицо вмиг преобразилось, когда из темноты леса показались сначала две протянутые руки, а потом и весь уже знакомый Лидии шаман.

Длинные жилистые руки обвились вокруг широкой обнаженной груди, и молодой шаман прижался к зеленоглазому мужчине, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Трава под его ногами шевельнулась, обвиваясь вокруг смуглых лодыжек, и мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу, засмеявшись.

-… давай осторожнее, Стайлз, — донеслось с порывом ветра до Лидии.

Юноша (Стайлз?), засмеялся в ответ, игриво прижал ладонь к плечу своего собеседника, и Лидия почувствовала нестерпимое желание отвернуться — они потянулись друг к другу губами и рука Стайлза, покоящаяся на загорелой коже задрожала. Мужчина отстранился, нежно провел пальцем по обращенному к нему лицу, словно стирая слезы, и указал рукой в сторону дома Лидии. Шаман нахмурился, словно не узнавая, но потом лицо его посветлело, сделавшись совсем молодым, почти детским, и он поднял руку, помахав Лидии.

Мужчина снова обратил его внимание на себя, что-то сказал, и Стайлз согласно кивнул, коротко прижался к нему и отошел на несколько шагов. Спустя мгновение на месте мужчины с лапы на лапу переминался косматый черный волк — на этот раз совсем не иллюзорный, сотканный из тумана. Стайлз наклонился, прижался к лобастой голове, а потом ловко забрался на зверя, крепко обняв и спрятав лицо в густой шерсти. Волк махнул хвостом и скрылся в темноте деревьев. Лидия шумно выдохнула и осела на пол, прижавшись горячим лбом к холодному дереву стены.

Бабушка говорила, что шаманы не умирают. И что ничего хорошего не случается, когда ведьма и шаман встречаются. Лидия решила, что сможет нарушить слагавшиеся веками негласные правила, и переоценила свои возможности, дав воспользоваться собой, как передатчиком мальчишке, который, возможно, был старшее ее лет на двести. Она усмехнулась и потерла прохладную змейку обвивающую запястье. Если бы не зеленоглазый мужчина, скорее всего, она была бы уже мертва — вряд ли шаман, воскресивший кого-то, очевидно, очень ему дорогого, вспомнил бы о молодой ведьме, выпитой до дна с помощью своего же творения.

Дом вздрогнул — границу ее леса кто-то пересек, и она снова усмехнулась, поражаясь своей наивности. Если у нее когда-нибудь будут дети, она не преминет рассказать им о том, что связываться с шаманами ведьмам не стоит. А к бабушкиным словам добавит и то, что ради любимых они не погнушаются воспользоваться юными самонадеянными ведуньями.


End file.
